The Internet of things (IoT) is the network of physical devices that can include appliances, vehicles and other devices that have embedded electronics, software, and network connectivity to enable these physical devices to connect and exchange data. Each physical device of the IoT can be uniquely identifiable through its embedded computing system and able to communicate with other devices using the existing infrastructure of the Internet. While not limited to IOT, the small form factor, ultra-low power consumption, and low cost requirements make power consumption and physical footprint of the associated circuitry critically important in IoT applications since they directly impact the battery lifetime, cost and efficiency of such systems.